Need help? Call ANGEL!
by broken-whistle-91589
Summary: what turns from normal to a distorted mind.....Her world crashes around her....
1. Chapter 1

Want help? Call ANGEL!

By: meeeee! well, blush maybe some people helped.....oO(imaginary people..) ^^

Disclaimer: i dont own yyh....T_T i wish! hugs hiei

hiei: NOOOO!! the agony!! T_T

kurama chuckles

author: magically makes shackles appear and ties it to a treethere, you two make a good couple! ^^

kurama sighs why do I put up with this?

hiei: not so funny now is it?!

author: lets go of hiei let the show begin!

hiei: my soap? hey...wait...this isnt a SHOW!fade out to opening, then the show! ^^ .oO( sorry it took so long to get there!)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Hiei's POV**

damn that kurama! why the hell...! He will pay! 

I know i am being over reactive, but he has been making me wait for him to come back home to make me food for 500,000 hours!(a/n: he really didn't have to wait that long. he has to wait for 5 hours!XD) 

If it wasn't for...hey...kurama told me how to use a phone! Ill use a phone to call for pizza! Ive seem him do it! 

**Normal POV**

Hiei picks up the phone and heldthe hearing part at his mouth and the speaking part to his ear.

He heard a sound coming from the phone and thought he was going insane.( XD) 

he presses some of the numbers on the phone. 1.....4.....8....3....6....7....2...4...5......2...ring ring "hello?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!! ^^

Disclaimer: I lovev them all! But i don't own yuyu hakusho...whatever that means...T_T

Hiei: HEY! YOU GIRL! YOU STILL HAVEN'T LET GO OF ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Author: squeezes harder ...Is...that better...for you...?!

Hiei: T_T yea....faints

Author: lets go of Hiei and pokes Kurama Oy! You're free! Hey! HEY!!

Kurama:zzz...huh? Already? One more minute.....rolls over

Author:evil grinOY! KURAMA! WAKE UP!kicks Kurama's side.....

Kurama:......

Author:sigh At least the audience knows who's not in the next chapter! OY! 

kicks Kurama as the screen fades out to the opening

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_ ^^_^^ _^ ^_ ^ ^_ ^^_^^ _^ ^_ ^^_^^ _^ ^_ ^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^

**Hiei's POV**

1.....4.....8....3....6....7....2...4...5......2...ring ring "hello?" Her voice! WOW! she sounds hot! 

"Hello? I want to order-"

"Yes. You will attned to soon. You should wait as we send one of our people down to help you." click

What the?! Are they trying to trick me or something?! ding dong (a/n: for people who are stupid, that's the doorbell! ^^)

**Normal POV**

Hiei walks over to the door and starts mumbling about stuid phones that talk. 

When he opens the door, he finds a young girl about 14 standing in front of the door. She was dressed in a black jacket, black turtleneck and dark blue cargo baggy pants. Her sunglasses cover her eyes as she looked at Hiei. Her blue hair was about neck length with two black strands of hair in about the middle.

"Whatever. Where's my pizza?"

"........."

__

'Damn pizza people send a person over and they forget the pizza!'

As he closes the door, she asks, "Why is your friend away for so long?"

Hiei turns to look at her strangely. He then draws his sword and goes into a fighting stance. 

"You are a weird stalker. What do you want?!" For a strange reason Hiei trembled. Hiei was for once surprised and uneasy. He was unprepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Hehe. You're so weird Hiei. But then again, why do you have to live with your friend?" 

She took off her sunglasses to reveal two different colored eyes. One was dark blue and the other was red-brown. 

She smiled at him sweetly and said, "No need to worry. I'm not a stalker. I'm an angel. You called me."

Hiei let down his guard and loosened up. He sheathes his sword and leads her into the house.

As they walk to the living room, she noticed Hiei was limping a little. 

When they sat down on the couches, Hiei looked at her suspicously. 

"You're not a spy, right?"

" No! Of course not!" She started giggling. ....Hiei still looked at her suspicously....(a/n: although i like Hiei, he is alittle insane sometimes...)

Helloooooo! I'm home!" Kurama walked in to find Hiei aand the...er...angel girl having a staring contest.

"Hiei! Did you take her here just to have a staring contest?......Or....Where you going to..."

"Kurama, don't you DARE think of that opion!" Hiei turns his head and looks out a window. 

Kurama walks over to the.....oO(a/n: vein popping damn! I freakin' can't think of a name!) and introduced himself.

" Hello. I'm Kurama. Who might you be? Hiei's friend?"

" No. Not yet...(Kurama:??!!) I'm an angel. Hiei called me on the phone. We have a website too. Here." 

She hands her a business card from out of nowhere that said:

A.N.G.E.L.

specializes in catering, car washing, and wish granting

**Kurama's POV**

!!!! 

This girl is crazy!

........

Although all girls are.....

She's been with Hiei a little too long.....

...........

(a/n: takes ya alittle too long to think Kurama! Having trouble brain-storming?!^^)

**Hiei's POV**

That girl has totally lost it! ALL I WANT IS MY PIZZA!\

**Er.....angel girl's POV**

3~heart!! That Kurama fox guy is so cute! ^^ I wonder if he's free friday night.....3 

(a/n: I don't like Kurama in that way, but angel girl does!! ^^ What shall become of this insanity?!)

**normal POV**

"Does A.N.G.E.L. stand for something?" Kurama asks.

"Yup. You're right. It stands for **A**ngels **N**eeding **G**uys **E**ating **L**egs! Heh heh." 

Hiei and Kurama look at her strange as if she was crazy. (a/n: she is...she shows her "wild" side later...^^)

"Oh! I'm not crazy. The people that founded the department needed an anconim(a/n: please tell me if thats the wrong word!^^thank you!^^) for A.N.G.E.L. and that was all they could think of. They're trying to find a different one right now. There's even a whole section for finding one!^^" 

Hiei and Kurama STILL look at her strangely as if she was crazy. 

" Well, I got to go. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you all the big secret!!" The angel girl( AHH! Still need a name!) waves good-bye and walks out the door.

Hiei and Kurama were left there, still standing, in a daze wondering what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author:Sadly, they are standing there to this day...tears coming out of eyes....where else would they comeout?!

Hiei: WE'RE RIGHT HERE YOU DIMWIT OF A WRITER!

Author: Oh! Yes! I forgot! ^^ drags Hiei over to the pit to Hell

Hiei:.......What did I ever do to deserve this?....

Author: By existing.....This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me...^^

Hiei:That's very pleasant......

drops Hiei to Hellz.

Author:^^ Yup. It hurt him more. turns to face audience And now, this is the end! I'm sorry the first chapter was so short it was shorter than....short, but I wanted a good point to stop! ^^ I hope this chapter makes up for it.....^^

Hiei:I want a lawyer!!

Author:Then get one from Hell! Why are you asking me for one?!

screen fades out as Hiei climbs out of Hell to get revenge and the ending and credits roll as Hiei chases the author to kill her T_T

Author: PLEASE R&R!!!.oO( whatever that means.....XD) 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3!! Need help? Call A.N.G.E.L.! .oO(just making sure if you didn't know the title...^^)

And now.....drum rolls for the disclaimer!!!!!!!!

a squid person walks onto the screen The author doesn't own yuyu hakusho. Thank you.........stll standing there.......

Author: kicks squid person off of the screen and now for the show! My other two chapters wasted space at the top, so I'll just go onto the story!

screen fades out as the author waves to the "camera"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei tiredly walks down the stairs to see the front door poulverized(a/n: I'm REALLY bad with long words!^^) and shards of it were flung as far as to the end of the house.

Hiei just scratches his head and walks to the kichen.

"Kurama, the front door is-WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Hiei started to freak and started running in a circle ( -__- ). 

"Oh! You're up. That girl from from yesterday is making breakfast. I hope you don't mind." Kurama sipped his coffee and said, "Wow. This coffee tastes so refreshing."

"The beans are specially planted. They came all the way from heaven. I grew them myself." 

Kurama nearly squirted the coffee through his nose and managed to say,"H-heaven?!" 

Hiei merely said, "Hn" and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Silly me. I haven't indroduced myself. I'm Kuroko." She smiled sweetly and went back to cooking.

__

' Kuroko...that means black child....how can an ANGEL be dark? But she is adorable...' Hiei looked so dazily Kurama noticed.

"Ok. Here's breakfast. Enjoy." She served out omlette, bacon, biscuits, drinks, and a strange but tasty looking dish in the middle. 

"I ate already. Just enjoy yourselves. I've got to run some errands. I'll be back later. Bye." With that said she took off the apron and went out.

Hiei and Kurama stared at the dish in the middle. She left off without telling what it was.

"I dare you to eat it."Kurama wanted Hiei to eat it first to make sure it was safe. 

Hiei smirked and said, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a mere...breakfast."

"I'm just making sure it's not poisoned or anything." Kurama chuckled at this thought.

"You don't trust her either?"

"You probably do. While I was gone, you probably drank too much and brought a poor helpless drunk girl here to-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF THAT OPTION YOU BAKA FOX!"

Kurama stared at the dish for a little longer and suggests, "Why don't we play paper, scissors, rock to decide? Someone has to eat it."

Hiei agreed and so the game insued.

*10 mintues later*

For 10 minutes, they have been playing that game. For one reason or another, they both kept playing rock. 

"Pick another one you baka fox!"

"Why don't you try changing your's?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

both: "one, two three-SHOOT!"

They both had paper. XD

"Let's just both eat it."

"Hn."

With that said, they took a slice out of the....er.....delicious looking...blob...and ate it.

"This isn't bad for a blob."

"Hn."

Nevertheless, they ate all of it as well as the rest of the breakfast. Kurama did the dishes as Kuroko came back with a bag.

"HELLO!!! heh heh. I went shopping too." She walked into the kitchen where Kurama was.

"Where's Hiei? Did he die?......Or at least run away?"

She starts to picture Hiei digging a hole under a fence and crawling out....(a/n: like a dog!! awwwww!)

"He went off to who-knows-where. Sigh. He doesn't like socializing much..." Kurama was done the dishes and went out.

"You're...going out...and leaving me alone with your house...?" Kuroko was alittle dazed from all the shopping (a/n:who can blame her? she shopped for half an hour! That would be half an hour too much for me!!^^)

"I'm sure you won't burn it down." Right before he left he tossed the keys and with a cute smile he said, "See you" and left.

__

'Wow...He's even cooler than I thought!(a/n:a qoute from my Kurama obssessed friend from school) 

**Hiei's POV** 

Someone's still here...sigh...I thought having the house quiet and to myself would happen...but i guess not...I hope that baka angel girl isn't still here...

Someone is downstairs....The air is so intensified....It's suddenly becoming thick...almost as if I can't breathe....

**Normal POV**

Kuroko lit an inscent for...a strange reason or another....-_-U and started metitating. Hiei went down stairs to check for intruders. He saw Kuroko sitting there meditating with an inscent in front of her. 

"HEY! BAKA WOMAN! THIS ISN'T A HIPPIE CLUB!" He started to walk towards her when she finally opened her eyes (a/n:she was asleep!^^) and saw Hiei walking towards her.

Now, Hiei in his current state, was too arrogant and angry to notice the inscent and therefore.......tripped over it.....-__-U He stumbled and fell right on top of Kuroko!! dun dun DUN!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How's that food for your thoughts?....oh yea.....In the next chapter you find out what that mysterious ....tasty delicously looking blob is! yay! 

Hiei:Why don't you tell us now?

Author:BECAUSE I SAY SO!stucks toungue out

Hiei; Then I'll have to slice you open to find out baka woman!!

Author: AHHHHHHHH!!! being chased by Hiei and his "friend"~the sword you baka! the sword!

~~~~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!~~~~~~~.oO(even if it's flames......mmm.....i luv flames......they're so yummy....Flames melt in your mouth....or....vise versa.....XD


	4. Chapter4

Need help? Call .A.N.G.E.L.!

And the disclaimer! kicks Kurama

Kurama: Why do I have to do it?

Author: Because you left her alone with Hiei! Who knows what "things" he would to do her!!

Hiei: HEY! i WOULD NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER!! blushes a lot

Author: Hiei and Kuroko sitting in a tree....K-I-S-S-I-N-G! 

Kuroko: I feel abused, embarrassed and provoked kicks Kurama 

Do the stupid disclaimer bother she does something worse.

Kurama: mumbles about being abused worse The author doesn't own Yuyu Hakusho and kind of does own Kuroko....DUH! She's an original character!!

Kuroko: Got any popcorn?

Kurama: shrugs

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Hiei in his current state, was too arrogant and angry to notice the in scent and therefore.......tripped over it.....-__-U He stumbled and fell right on top of Kuroko!! 

"........."

" You know, you could.....get up. You're not glued to me......"

Hiei blinks and quickly gets up. Then.....he starts yelling at her.

"Why the heck do you have to burn the in scent here?! Do it outside! Or even better, YOUR HOUSE!! Why don't you go back to heaven!? I didn't even want to call you! I wanted to call the-!" Hiei then just realized she was crying.

"Hey. Hey. I...didn't mean to make you cry. Stop....crying...." 

She looked at him with her sad eyes and said, "But.....I did something wrong....I shouldn't have.....I should have knew better..." 

She stopped crying and got up. 

"Well, maybe I should leave. I probably shouldn't have stayed at your house. I was going to say the big news, but I......" She trailed off and started to leave. 

"Huh?"

Hiei grabbed her arm tightly and said, "Don't leave. I'm a little sorry."

She turns to look at him and notices a sad face he's probably never really shown before.

She nods as Hiei lets go. 

"Well, the big news is that I'm staying at your house...."

Hiei was alarmed at this and his hair stood up (a/n: isn't it already all.....spiky??)

He points at her and says, " Y-y.......Y-y.........AHHHHHHHHH!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!)

Hiei starts running around like a maniac that's lost. ^^

"I'm just kidding. I'm not really staying here. I wish....sigh...." She hugs Hiei so tight he can't breath. 

"Please let me stay! Please?" She keeps hugging him until he passed out. T_T 

"Oh.....Maybe I'm being a little too aggressive......-_-U" 

Just then, Kurama came home.

"Hello. You're still here." (duh! He gave her the key to the house!!)

"Can I stay here?"

"You don't have any place to go?"

"Nope. I don't have earth money since I'm from heaven."

"Do they even use money in heaven?"

"Nope. But sometimes they use clouds if they desperately need something, but most people use their clouds to bless their....."

"Never mind. You can stay, as long as you don't make trouble." (a/n: Even if she was trouble, I don't Kurama would have to heart to kick her out, although Hiei would!!^^)

"Yay!" She hugs Kurama and leaves to do more of her errands. (What are her errands?!)

Hiei gets up and asks Kurama, "Did we make a big mistake?"

"Yup. A very bad one." (a/n: DUH!! MISTAKES ARE BAD!!^^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHAHA! YESSS! I made the fourth chapter! I'm really glad people reviewed. ^^ And yea, to answer one review from Achika it was a spoof from Ah! My goddess....T_T I didn't find out until I read the story 5 times.oO(I was wondering why is was so familiar!) 

And Chibi Midnight Assassin, you're wrong!! *coughlosercough* ^^ It's not dog food, it's dun dun-dun-DUN Shuddup.It's dun- kicks SFX

The mystery blob is.......MONKEY LIVER!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! It's a delicacy in heaven...^^ Ok! This chapter was short, so i MIGHT make the next one longer.....(i hope) I'm actually running out of ideas, but my other stories are fill with them! ...picturing my stories swimming in a pool with ideas

~~~READ AND REVIEW~~~~~ ^^


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho.....but if I did, I would make Hiei be the main character! ^^

Well, I thought I might change the gears a little. If you want me to change moods I could, but if you really like a bright cheery mood I could do that too. This chapter is going to be a little angsty, but I'm (HOPING) it'll get better. Kuroko will change a little too. I want to make my characters as human as they can get.....except for all the powers they have....yea...)

~~~*~~~

__

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The rain is so noisy, but I must carry on with my errands.

There. Another one dead.

..............

It's been how many years?

Ah, only 10. Good. that means in earth years I'm only.....20. 10 years since I have been an assassin. Five since I've left the Syndicate.

The Syndicate......

.....................

The Syndicate raised me, molded me, made me who I am today. 

A murderer.

An assassin.

Whatever earth people like to call it. I work for the government now. I killed for the Syndicate, now I kill for the government.

Whatever I am, I am not an angel.

I use to be. But they told me I was too dark. I could never change. I wasn't needed. They threw me down to earth. They ripped my wings off, saying they needed my wings for more important angels. I knew my wings could never be used though. They were black as midnight. They were as dark as me.

.....................

The rain pounds into my head. I feel the chill of it seep into my clothes, making me shiver.

__

'Show no weakness.'

I stopped shivering.

'What are you doing? You're not holding the sword the right way!!'

I obeyed as memories play in my mind....

'As a teacher, I am telling you now, you will learn more about reality and how harsh it is, but you should never show weakness, no fear, and no emotion. But as your friend, I tell you to open the world and embrace it. Spread kindness and love to everyone. Show that some people actually care about others.'

Damn hypocrite...Damn you sensei. You'll be the death of me. You always were out to get me. Just not the way I expected you to....

__

'I swear on my life that I will get you, Kuroko. You have betrayed the Syndicate. Your only haven available to you. I swear....you will die at my hands....Just as you should....'

He hated me.......

__

' I love you Kuroko. I will always be at your side'

He loved me........

He drove me insane!!

'Sensei. What are you doing?' Sensei sat on the crisp grass under a Sukura tree.

'Oh. Hello chibi Kuroko.' He stared on, with his blue eyes. He pushed a strand of black silky hair from his face. He stared at me and smirked. Then he turned his head to look at the lake in front of him.

I was staring down at his face, still 15, still young, still foolish.

I then looked out to the lake. 

He pulled me into his arms with a hug. I accepted this, knowing he shouldn't be showing weakness. My head was against his chest and I felt a drop of wetness on my head. His tear....he never cried.....never in front of me.

'Sensei....I-'

' I never want to leave you....'

He hugged me tighter, thinking I was going away. I sighed, letting him have his way.

'You'll never have to. The Syndicate will keep us together.'

' The Syndicate has nothing on us.' I could barely hear him. Was his face in my hair? His breath is so warm and calm...

' The Syndicate is my job.'

__

'The Syndicate owns you...'

The he said the unexpected.

'Let's run away from the Syndicate. Alone. Together.'

'.............Yes. Let's.'

That was an empty promise and I knew it. Before we could leave, the Syndicate took me away from him and sold me to the government. 

I saw a blur come at me, but I didn't moving. Before I know it, I feel sick. I kneel on the ground. Oh, the pain......

I knew I spat up blood. When I was looking at the ground, there was red all over.....Or was it someone else's blood??

Darkness...I knew it consumed me..................

~~~*~~~

I don't remember the last time I saw her sleeping....5 years? Something like that.

She's finally waking.....Hm.....Maybe I shouldn't let her see me yet.....There would be no fun in anything....

It would ruin my plan. And I wouldn't want that, would I?

~~*~~

Kuroko woke up to find herself in Kurama's house, in her room. She couldn't remember exactly what happened, so she forgot about it.

" Er?" Her looked down at her bloody clothes and decided to take a shower.

While she walked to the bathroom, she felt the room pulse, almost like a vibration of spirit energy. 

She shrugged it off and took her shower.

__

' You'll see me eventually....I'll take your life and we'll be in heaven with the angels, just how it's suppose to be.....'

Dark eyes glared at her that hid amongst the shadows and disappeared.

~~*~~

Jeez! That guy kind of creeps me out....shudder

Hiei: You made him. You can make him go away!

Err.......maybe.......NOOOO!! I have other plans.......grins evily at Hiei

Hiei: I hope you won't make me wear a dress and sing karaoke.....

Hm........I won't......But that's a good idea!! Thanks!

Hiei: shakes head Sick sick minds shouldn't be allowed to have the privilege to write stories...

Read and review! Please! I mean, what's a story without feedback??

It would be a bunch of letters on a piece of paper....or screen.........or whatever..........


	6. Chapter6

Diclaimer- I don't own Yuyu Hakusho!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Hiei: smacks authoress Don't be a baby

hn. Fine. Meanie.

Ah, oh yea!! I'm actually on my 6th chapter! whoo-pee! Now I can die in bliss......sighs happily

Hiei: If you really want to die, I'll.....raises sword over authoress's head

Kurama: Now now Hiei. Don't kill the crazy authoress while she is still happy.....

Hiei: Hn. puts down sword

WHEEEEE!! NOW FOR THE SHOW!! Wait....I mean......story........i think that's what it is.....^^

~~~*~~~

It's been a month now and nothing major happened. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuroko got tired of having such a routine life.

"........................."

"........................."

".........................."

" I have a question Kuroko." Kurama was the curious one of them.

" Eh?"

Kuroko looked up from washing the dishes. She was sufficient at it, but she always had suds and water all over her when she was done.

" What are your errands?" Kurama liked poking at things......except road kill. Only 5 year olds like to poke road kill, with a stick of course.

Kuroko then froze where she was and shadows were drawn up on her face.

Her back was at Kurama, so he couldn't examine her face, which is his best way of finding the real answer when needed. But he then noticed her shoulders tense up.

" I guess.......stuff......" She replied quietly. She fell the tension build suddenly in the room.

" Meeting people and discussing business or something?" Kurama just went poking at the poor squirrel wondering if it is still alive a/n: a metaphor of course! I don't think Kurama would poke a squirrel.....but I can picture it!! ^^

" Yea......You can say that......" She wasn't lying. She would beat information out of someone for the government, but she rarely did those, only when she gets a higher rank on the assassin list. She didn't get paid, just a better rank. 

She dried off the dishes since there was a long uncomfortable silence. She felt a little tired so she gripped the sink, shoulders slumped (whatever that mean! ^^)

Kurama wanted to poke more, but couldn't think of anything else to say....He wanted the tension to disappear.

" Did you like anyone before?"

" ........................HUH?"

"Did you like anyone? Or love even?"

~~~*~~~

I knew he wasn't hitting on me and I'm a little irritated he's prying into my personal life. I know I couldn't have him. He is going out with a pretty girl. That's why he's never home. He's always out. Hiei's always out too. 

I admit they were cute and I had a crush when I first met them, but things were different now.

Even without the time spent together, I knew and learn about them everyday. 

In other words....they were like my long lost brothers. I know Hiei has a sister, Yukina......but I never met her. She was pretty in the picture and going out with a guy named Kuwabara. His best friend, Yusuke, has a girlfriend Keiko who always yelled at him. And then there was Botan. The grim reaper in simple terms. there were perks to being an angel.

Heaven, is the place where the good spirits rest. I was there, with all the angels to take care of it. 

And there was Botan, the cheerful grim reaper who shows her emotions plainly on her face. 

Well, Botan was in spirit world, and heaven was in spirit world, just not in the area she worked in.

But every time I see her, in heaven when she'd lead someone there, or at Koenma's palace running over to send papers.....

She'd frown at me.

I hated it.

She hated me for no reason!

Or maybe she thought I was evil. After all, the wings I grew were black. They say the wings angels grow turn lighter or darker, depending on how good or bad they are.

I was bad. Bad to the bone, 99.9% dark......At least I'm not in denial......

__

' I'm telling you she's bad! She shouldn't be here! She should be on earth, or even better, in Hell!'

I was running papers to the Prince again. I loved getting out of heaven once in a while. It's boring.

But I felt myself stop in front of the door. I knew who they were talking about. 

Oh no.

' Yes, she might be bad, but as you see, she hasn't done anything to jeopardize Spirit World.'

' But that doesn't mean she isn't! Its showing! Her wings are black. She's not happy in heaven, what more do you need to know?'

I felt my head against the door. I wanted to know more. I knew all this and acknowledged it, but I wanted to know what the Prince thought.

' Do you know why she her wings are black?'

' Because she is evil!!'

' Do you why she is evil?'

Oh gosh. He thought I was evil.

' Because she is only human.'

' So? Why did you let her-'

' Botan, it is human nature to be evil. But what makes someone good is what they do and what they try to change. They try to change themselves for the better. You are not making it better.'

' Oh....I....I didn't know.....I thought.....then why aren't all the other angel's wings black?'

' I..........really don't know.........'

'.....................'

A pause. I don't like long pauses. They make me nervous.

' Are we keeping her......?' Botan still didn't like me. Her voice didn't sound hopeful. It sounded dull....and almost......spiteful???

I couldn't hear his answer. Either he didn't say it or I didn't hear it. I panicked. I kick the doors open and held out the paper, head bowing. It was a habit. No matter how much I tried, I never got used to casually handing him the stupid papers. It's probably because of royalty.

'Oh. Thank you Kuroko.....' He jumped off the desk and took the papers as if the conversation never happened.

' At least someone respects my royalty.....' He flips through the papers and runs to his desk, stamping them.

I knew I wasn't needed, so I managed to walk straight and still kept my head low. I didn't feel like looking at Botan, with her disapproving frown and bitter eyes. I didn't feel like rubbing in her face that I was, in fact, a high ranked angel by lightly smacking her with my wing as I passed by. I just thought of oblivion.

" Kuroko? Why aren't you answering?..........................

..................If you don't want, you don't have to answer me......." Kurama seem disappointed.

I realized I was in reality now and shook my head.

" No. I'm sorry. What was the question again?"

" Have you been in love? Or liked anyone?"

I would tell them I had a crush on them before, but held that information in for another time. 

" ...............................................Sensei."

I can feel the tears burning. They really hurt when you hold them back. But I have to, for sensei.

Kurama must have heard me choke out a sob because he put his hand on my shoulder and whispered, " It's all right to cry."

I cried right there. I held nothing back. Hiei was sitting at the table, reading a book. 

I don't care. Hiei knew I was weak. I knew I was weak. Even Kurama acknowledged it, but they didn't care. I was like their sister.

I cry so hard. The last time I cried was when I was 15, when they took me away from my sensei. That's all I know about his name. I always called him sensei..

~~~*~~~

" I've never seen her this emotional" I'm sitting slumped on the chair, but I don't care. I probably looked tired. I haven't slept in a couple of days. My girlfriend takes me everywhere, my work, and keeping the house payment keeps me up. 

"She's very emotional." Hiei turns the page. I quirk an eyebrow at him, only to have a "hn." as a response.

Typical.

" Let's have a get-together. Like old times. I'm guessing Keiko has a child with Yusuke. And Yukina and Kuwabara are married too..." I watch Hiei flinch at this statement, but I want to keep talking knowing I have his attention. " And Botan! She'd want to go too, and Koenma probably wouldn't be able to, but I'll ask anyways. He always finds a way out." I chuckled at this thought.

" Oh! Do you think my girlfriend could come? She might feel a little out of place at first, but I'm sure Botan will make her feel welcome..." I knew I was talking endlessly about my girlfriend without knowing it, but I can't help it.

" Whatever. Just don't go on about it." With that, he walked out of the room (kitchen) and headed towards his room. I sighed. Another audience disappearing because of my love for my girlfriend. I walk over to get a drink. I'll go to bed soon.....mmmm.......beeedddd.......so compfy.............

~~~*~~~

The get-together came. It was held at Kurama's house and everyone came. Even Koenma. Everyone was laughing of good times and even Hiei was enjoying himself.

Kuroko didn't want to see Botan so before everyone came, she left to do more errands.

Kruoko suddenly came back late and everyone was still there. She tried to sneak into her room, but everyone came rushing over when they saw she was bloody, cut, and wet from the rain. 

" What happened?"

" Did you get jumped?"

" You should lay down."

"please......" Kuroko could barely hear herself. " Hiei.....your sword......."

She pulled the sword out for her long and nearly ripped to shreds trench coat and threw it towards Hiei, in the back. Hiei caught his sword and glared.

" There's blood on it." Hiei wasn't mad that Kuroko used his sword, he was just upset she used the sword to senseless blood shed. He didn't like the smell of old blood on his sword.

Everyone look at Hiei, then Kuroko, and then at Hiei again. Indeed they started to smell the sickening stench of blood enter the room.

" It's not your blood, is it?" Hiei want to know. Hiei in a way knew already.

".................."

" Kuroko, you should lay down." Kurama took her arm and tried to lead her to her room, but she refuse even with the lack of energy she had.

" No! Leave me alone! " She pulled out of Kurama's grip and ran to her room.

Kuroko slam the door gently and lock it. Her back was against the door as she slid down onto the floor slowly. All she wanted to do now was cry. All she wanted was her Sensei.

~~~*~~~

Damn it all. This chapter just didn't turn out like how I planned it to. er. Oh well. Maybe this is for the better. I'm too lazy to change it anyways. But if you don't like this chapter I understand. I'll fix it until it gets better. ^^ yay

Kuroko nearly is getting to the breaking point of her sanity so maybe I'll put the rating up a notch. Kuroko is going to loose her mind! 

Wait, didn't she already loose it?......................................nah! I'll just torture 'em more. 

Hiei: who??

..............

Read and review anyways. Thanks!!


End file.
